Full Metal Alchemist goes to court
by Katrina Elric
Summary: people being sued and people suing people. things will get crazy if you have read my other parody then YOU WILL KNOW read and review please
1. Chapter 1

FMA is not mine so get used to it

I'm sorry I have been writing my stories in script form I will change it somehow thank you.

Announcer: thank you my friends for joining me in FMA Court! Where we all solve our problems using the cast and they solve theirs using us! Of course sometimes it doesn't work so well…anyway lets enjoy ourselves! Announcer walks off stage and pushes open a door that reveals a courtroom. Ed is in a suit and tie with a briefcase sitting down at a bench, the others are all spread across the room in different apparel.

Amanda: who hired that guy anyway and who the hell is he? She is the judge. DUM DUM DUM. "Places! Places! Everyone please take their places and al no cats in here please!" she slams the gavel down hard making Ed jump about three feet in the air. " Aww…but mister bigglesworth wants to watch the judgy-wudgy, don't you kitty-witty?" he cuddles it to his cheek

OH FORGET IT

Amanda: ok umm…al I am definitely suing you for something once I think about it…

Ed: let's get this over with already

Roy: (he's the guy who always stands by the judges high-thingy in a uniform) All right the case is…MY LAWYER SUCKS

Ed: I OBJECTEH!

Envy: we didn't start yet dumbass

Ed: ohhh…

Amanda; oh wait this is my case…JUDY TAKE OVER!

Judge Judy enters and a sudden hush consumes the room. She grabs the gavel and sits in her seat looking like an evil witch!

Judy: ok what is the problem?

Amanda: the problem is that my lawyer sucks badly and so far it cost me 5 years in jail!

Rikku: -cough-

Amanda: oh yeah 6 sorry

Judy: yes sorry you can't count

Amanda sits down takes out sushi and starts eating it for no reason. She takes the bag and sits on it for no apparent reason either.

Judy: what does the defendant have to say?

Ed: it is true that I never went to law school or high school for that matter, but I am very good at lying you see…and that is all a lawyer is about. It all started when I took Roy's underwear slapped it on a pig and set it loose with a color that said " my owner is Roy and he loves me very much so bring me back' and…

The room is silent as they watch Roy fume in his anger steam rushing out his ears. Roy takes out a glove and prepares to cook a bish; Judy sees this and takes the gavel gives him a square knock on the head. Roy is motionless with little judies running around his head in circles.

**3 hours later…**

Ed: which brings me to another time…

Judy: ok we get it! You lied a lot! WHOOP-DEE-FLIPPIN'-DOO!

Amanda: the conclusion my highness?

Judy; the conclusion is, don't kiss my ass and you are a complete idiot! Why would you hire a mental retard as your lawyer!

Ed; yes why would you- HEY!

Judy: Ed you are going to law school with a bunch of homosexuals for the rest of your life as for you Amanda your noodles are getting taken away!

Amanda; aww…shiz…

Ed; WAIT A SECOND! HOLD UP! HOW COME I HAVE TO GO TO LAW SCHOOL AND SHE ONLY GETS HER FOOD TAKEN AWAY!

Amanda; NOT LIKELY I WILL SAVE ME!—Her ferret Mr. Stinky runs out with a machine gun full of his stench—NOBODY MOVE AND THE FERRET WILL SHOOT!

Roy: don't you mean won't shoot?

Mr. Stinky: NYA!---Blasts the gun---NYA NYA NYA!

Amanda: WHO"S NEXTEH!

Rikku: TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR FMA COURT IF WE ARE ALIVE! HELP ME!

And they all lived happily never after..Ack! ---Gets shot by ferret—the stench….


	2. hurricane Katrina

FMA not mine BUT IT WILL

Announcer: after the incident with the ferret, no pets are allowed inside the courtroom. You too al.

Al: darn. Bye darth. –Puts his cat down-

Amanda: but an explanation of what happened during the break

Roy: I can't smell anything now

Rikku: this stinky ness won't go away

Envy: I'm pissed off that the writer barely includes me

Amanda: well…Ed is currently in school

Kat: oh yeah and judge Judy died, Mr. Stinky released the Stench 5000 bazooka on her

Al: but today our case is…

-Room is hushed-

Al: cast member against the people!

Roy: the name is KAT vs. THE PEOPLE WHO NAME HURRICANES

Amanda sits down at the high thingy and fixes herself. Takes out a powered wig and puts it on backwards then takes out a dr. pepper.

Amanda: All right what is the problem Kat?

Kat: the problem is I greatly disapprove of this hurricane Katrina, I mean that's my name!

Hurrper: that's completely stupid. You know how many people are named Katrina! She's going to take me to court because a simple hurricane is named after her? I would be flattered!

Amanda: yes but we are not you

Kat: FLATTERED! KILLING PEOPLE IS FLATTERING?

Amanda: -is watching Foamy the Squirrel on a portable DVD player- …….

Roy: -is watching Invader Zim on his-

Rikku: -is playing with her PSP-

Al: -smuggling illegal kitties-

Suddenly Ed bursts through the door with his shirt in shreds and lipstick all over. He collapses in front of the podium (yeah that's it)

Ed: ARGH! WHERE'S THE BISH JUDY! I'M SCARRED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!

Scar: yes?

Ed: NOT YOU!

Roy: ha ha ha…tacos…oh Ed

Amanda: oh anyway jury what is the verdict?

Rikku: -looks all around- (she's the only person in the jury) umm…kat wins?

Hurrper: WHAT!

Kat: yep

Amanda: oh ed how are you?

Ed: BAD! WHERE IS THE JUDGE?

Amanda: Mr. Stinky killed…

Mr. Stinky: -busts in and starts shooting everyone- NYA BISH NYA!

Amanda: NUUUUUUUUUUU!

Ed: - rolls under a desk secret agent style-

Roy: NUUUUU! –Flips out of the way matrix style-

Al: NEXT TIME WE WILL-----NUUUUUUU!

Amanda: HELP MEH!

Rikku: HOW ABOUT US!

Amanda: SCREW-A YOU-A!

Thank you very much I hope you enjoyed this episode of FMA court

Envy: what a bunch of assholes

Will envy ever be in one?

Envy: hells yeah

Is it gay?

Envy; WHO YOU THINK YOU TALKIN' TOO?

Thanks and enjoy!

Envy: IM GONNA HAVE TO SLAP A BIT—

bye


End file.
